powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Canine Physiology
Power to use the abilities of canines. Variation of Mammalian Physiology. Also Called * Canid Mimicry/Physiology * Canidae Mimicry/Physiology * Canine Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into canines, including wolves, foxes, jackals, coyotes, and domestic dogs. Applications * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Hearing ** Enhanced Smell ** Night Vision * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Strength * Environmental Adaptation * Fur Generation * Predator Instinct * Temperature Regulation Variations *'Canis Physiology (dogs, wolves, coyotes, and jackals)': Enhanced Smell **'Coyote Physiology': Environmental Adaptation, Enhanced Intelligence **'Jackal Physiology (jackals)': Enhanced Intelligence **'Wolf Physiology (wolves)': Environmental Adaptation, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Temperature Regulation, Night Vision, Predator Instinct, Sharp Teeth ***'Dingo Physiology': Climbing, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Flexibility, Enhanced Senses ***'Dog Physiology (domestic dogs)': Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Tracking *'Vulpes Physiology (foxes)': Environmental Adaptation *'Raccoon Dog Physiology': Hibernation Mythical Canines *'Akhlut Physiology:' Cetacean Physiology *'Hellhound Physiology' *'Inugami Physiology' *'Kitsune Physiology' *'Nguruvilu Physiology' *'Raiju Physiology' *'Tanuki Physiology' *'Werecoyote Physiology' *'Weredog Physiology' *'Werewolf Physiology' Associations Canines are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: *''Coyote: Trickster, Enhanced Intelligence, Environmental Adaptation *''Dog: Guardianship, Enhanced Tracking, Undying Loyalty *''Fox: Trickster, Enhanced Intelligence, Magic *Wolf: Fertility Inducement, Guardianship, Disaster Manipulation, Fear Empowerment, Fear Inducement, Matter Ingestion Known Users ''See Also: This Index Barks . Mythology/Folklore Movies/Television Gallery Vol2_Zwei_ProfilePic_Normal.png|Zwei (RWBY) Wolfsbane442.jpg|Wolfsbane (Marvel) is well known for a wolf-like abilities and traits. Werewolves.jpg|Jacob Black and his pack (The Twilight Saga) Jens.jpg|Jens (Cat Planet Cuties) Starrk loslobos released.jpg|Starrk's (Bleach) Resurreccion form makes him have grey fur covering most of his body, as well as having twin pistols. Sparky Fairly OddParents.png|Sparky the fairy dog (The Fairly OddParents) Rex the Wonder Dog.jpg|Rex the Wonder Dog (DC Comics) Shadow the Dog.png|Shadow the Dog (WarioWare) InuYasha.png|InuYasha (InuYasha) Jabra.jpg|Jabra (One Piece) in his wolf form. Rush Megaman.png|Rush (Mega Man) Kiba.jpg|Kiba Inuzuka (Naruto) like his clan are dog Affined. Dire Wolf Terminator.png|A Dire Wolf Terminator model (Terminator: Revolution) Fox.png|Zorua and Zoroark the Illusion Fox Pokémon. 300px-16--THECAPTAIN.jpg|The Captain (Hellsing) 250px-KomamuraProfile.jpg|Sajin Komamura (Bleach) an anthropomorphic wolf. Carmelita1.png|Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) Muggshot's Guns.png|Muggshot is a bulldog. BigbyWolf.jpg|Bigby Wolf (Fables) Cu_Sith_H.png|Cu Sith (Valkyrie Crusade) Lycaon_H.png|Lycaon (Valkyrie Crusade) is a wolf person. sesshoumaru (2).jpg|Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) is a full blooded dog demon whose true form is that of a giant white dog. Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 11 Alpha Pact Tyler Hoechlin Derek Hale Roar.png|Derek Hale (Teen Wolf) After dying and coming back to life, Derek regained his werewolf power and now has the ability to transform into a full wolf Tails in Sonic Lost World.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) Antoine Post WWC V2.png|Antoine D'Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Lupe PSGW profile.jpg|Lupe the Wolf (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Fiona Fox profile.jpg|Fiona Fox (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonar the Fennec profile.jpg|Sonar the Fennec (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) New_Muttski.png|Ben Muttski (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Leeta Wolf.jpg|Leeta Wolf (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Lyco Wolf.jpg|Lyco Wolf (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Sousuke.png|Sousuke Inukawa (Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East) can transform into a dog. 007_Gigi.jpg|007/Giggi (Lilo & Stitch) File:LoS_Warg_Rendered.jpg|Warg (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) paw_patrol_03HR.jpg|The PAW Patrol (PAW Patrol) Barbas skyrim.png|Barbas (Skyrim) 101dalmatians2lg.jpg|The Dalmatians (101 Dalmatians) peter_puppy_remastered_by_destrox71689.png|Peter Puppy (Earthworm Jim) tales_of_vesperia_conceptart_ExbnD.jpg|Repede (Tales of Vesperia) 220px-Kryptoanim.jpg|Krypto The Super Dog (DC Comics) 200px-Bathound2005.jpg|Ace The Bat Hound (DC Comics) Balto-balto-19995097-480-360.jpg|Balto (Balto Series) SFZ-Fox_McCloud.png|Fox McCloud (Star Fox) Krystal5.jpg|Krystal (Star Fox) PoundPuppies2010TVT_8017.jpg|The Pound Puppies (Pound Puppies) Scooby-Doo-scooby-doo-5194607-445-722.jpg|Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo Franchise) is a textbook user of this ability Amber_(Scooby-Doo).png|Amber (Scooby Doo) is an alien disguised as an earth golden retriver AirBud6.jpg|Air Bud (Air Bud & air buddies series) beethoven.jpg|Beethoven (Beethoven) Capt-Canine.jpg|Megasis (Super Buddies) in the form of captain canine Cujo2.jpg|Cujo (Cujo) Gromit_1.jpg|Gromit (Wallace & Gromit series) Jakesalad.png|Jake (Adveture Time) is a magical, talking, shapeshifting puppy Lady and the tramp dogs.jpg|Lady, Tramp and a variety of other dogs (Lady and the Tramp) scheming charlie.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs go to heavan) 800px-Kievskaya_psaltir_kinocefal.jpg|Cynocephali (Folklore) Spike_ID_EG.png|Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) 100-deed-for-eddie-mcdowd-complete-series-3d97.jpg|Due to a curse placed upon him by a mysterious man, schoolbully Eddie Dowd (100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd) is stuck in the form of a dog until he can perform 100 good deeds to others. Snarf.png|Snarf (Trollz) Diamond_Dogs_showing_the_--X--_S1E19.png|Diamond Dogs (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) The_timberwolves_about_to_eat_Spike_S3E9.png|Timberwolves (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Nick_Wilde_Pose_Render.png|Nick Wilde (Zootopia) Finnick_Zootopia_Render.png|Finnick (Zootopia) Lees renard roman de renart film movies 1600x1200 hd-wallpaper-15436.jpg|Renart the Fox (Renart the Fox) Riley_render_CoDG.png|Riley (Call of Duty:Ghosts) NPC-DogLeaping.png|A Mabari War Hound (Dragon Age series) blissbb.png|Bliss Llewellyn (Blue Bloods and Wolf Pact) is now a wolf. Disney-robin-hood-help1280-1280x1024.jpg|Robin Hood (Disney's Robin Hood) Robin-Hood-walt-disneys-robin-hood-3628236-720-480.jpg|Otto (Disney's Robin Hood) Sheriff.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham (Disney's Robin Hood) Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-348-1-.jpg|Wolf Arrowmen (Disney's Robin Hood) BossWolf2.jpg|Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda) Ysengrin (Renart the Fox) profile.jpg|Ysengrin (Renart the Fox) File:Sirius_Black_-_Grim.gif|Sirius Black (Harry Potter) Fox_skunk_fu.png|Fox (Skunk Fu!) Clipkarnage1.gif|Don Karnage (TaleSpin) FoxyLoxy.jpg|Foxy Loxy (Disney's Chicken Little) 16224501 JPG.jpg|Oliver Twist (Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist) Ninjara-08.gif|Umeko (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Alopex_TMNT_IDW_29.png|Alopex (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Kitsune (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles).jpg|Kitsune (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries